barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (2018, SuperMalechi's version) (Preview Transcript part 2)
The all new 2018 preview for this video is announced by Cookie Monster from Sesame Street, which who is voiced by David Rudman, and his actor works at the Cafe Restaurant. Transcript (All New Version) * (Background: Paramount A Viacom Company and Walt Disney Pictures Logo) * Sean Abel: Hmm, I Wonder How this works! * (sean abel turns the spotlight on, and where's casey cat?) * Casey Cat: Psst, Sean, Can You Find Me the Light Over Here Please? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: This Spring. * Sean Abel: Barney, Is that you? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures present. * Baby Bop: What Should I Do? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Get Ready For. * Sean Abel: Come On Nick, Let's Go we're almost there! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Discover an Adventure. * Barney: Kelly, Can You Pat the Top of your Head? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Find the Courage. * Sean Abel: Hello, Is Anybody Here? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: The world has been waiting for. * Sean Abel: I Knew Been something Wrong is Everywhere I Go, When I Sent to Bed, To that Rabbit! * Curtis: Don't Fall, Barney, Where are You? * Jonathan Smith: (yelling angrily) STOP BUGGING AT RABBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: To Dream Big. * Jonathan Smith: If You Guys Really Trying To Be expressly People, You Guys we're the Best! * Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber: Run!!!!!! * Steve: Joe, lookout! * Sean Abel: I got a bad feeling about this! * Luci: Those creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: the Power of Friendship. * Sean Abel: Barney I Knew Your My favorite purple pal! * Barney: Aw, Sean Abel! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Join Us on an unforgettable adventure in Action. * Kisha Koala: I Only Knew That Part! * Sean Abel: It's really Excited Right Nick? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Join Sean Abel J. Conrad Along his Young Brother Nick Minor. * Nick Minor: You're My Older Brother Sean! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: His Sister Daisy Abel. * Daisy Abel: I Cover My When I Sneeze! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: and 3 Dino Friends. * Barney: Hi Everybody, I'm So Glad to See All of You. * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Fearless Adventure, A Great Big Colorfully Purple Guy, Barney the Dinosaur. * Barney: Oh Yeah, It's Time To Do Some Dancing! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Baseball Team, Everyone Knows Play sports, baseball player BJ. * BJ: That's a Spirit Idea! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Sing and Dance Along and She has naps to her Favorite Blankey, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: I've So Enjoy it Myself! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: and the Kids, Jeff. * Jeff: Something like a Whistle? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Jill. * Jill: Will Just Have To Use our Imagination! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Keesha. * Keesha: You forgot Something! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Danny. * Danny: Easter! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Chip. * Chip: What do you mean Barney? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Perry. * Perry: You Know What Should you're Talking About! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Bridget, Kelly and Matt. * Kelly: Sure Barney! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Tracy and Brian. * Tracy: Thanks Barney! * Brian: Yeah! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Danny's Cousin Jean-Claude. * Jean-Claude: I always Knock Before I enter a room! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Shelley, Lillian and Junior. * Shelley: I Show them Proper Respect! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Bruno, Seth, Paul and Libby. * Paul: that's it trader! * Bruno: Names Not Trader! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Lola and Helen. * Helen: Don't Worry About That Part! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Andrew. * Andrew: This is Very Important! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Along with some new friends, Frankie and Hopsalot. * Frankie: Hello, To You Too! * Hopsalot: I'm Your Teacher! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: and the Rest of the 4 Jumpstart Preschool Gang. * Eleanor Elephant: Think Goodness It's You! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Letters of the Alphabet, learning abc's and 123's, Kisha Koala. * Kisha Koala: I wanna do the best way to help you! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Looking Out the Window and watching the birds nest, Pierre the Bear. * Pierre the Bear: I'm Watching That Birds Nest! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Imagination Who Could Ever Had, and sing of the opera in ballet class. * Eleanor Elephant: (Singing) La La La La La la la la la! * Cooke Monster as the Announcer: Eleanor Elephant. * Eleanor Elephant: I Just Love This Show! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: and Casey Cat. * Casey Cat: Come On In! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: You'll Sing. * Casey Cat: Look at me, I'm dancing! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Laugh. * Sean Abel: (laughs). * Ray the Rooster: (Laughs). * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Dance. * Sean Abel: (Irish Dancing) Whoa! * (dance break) * Sean Abel: Dance with me Shelley, Lillian and Junior. * (still dance break) * Junior: Nice One! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: and Cheer. * Junior: Yippee, That was so much fun. * Casey Cat: (taking a bow) Thank You. * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: to 88 original songs, in a timeless musical arrangements adventure, it seems has a Dog. * Sally Smith: Bingo You Bad Boy! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: It's Better Than worms. * Sean Abel: Worms Yuck, Little Bunny Foo Foo is that you? * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Sing and Dance Along with your wonderful day, and there are two different things of friendship and loving. * Barney: Aw! * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie. * Sean Abel: We Did Something Wrong That we Figure Out by ourselves! * Lillian: Yeah, We've Been Looking and Looking and Looking! * Casey Cat: Well, I Just Thought So Much About Singing and Dancing! * Sean Abel and 3 Neighborhood: (giggles). * Cookie Monster as the Announcer: Coming to Videocassette & DVD March 2002. * Reader Rabbit: Thanks for Coming! Category:Scripts Category:Preview Script